


No Homo, But

by ReeLeeV



Series: No Homo, But - A Trilogy [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Puberty, Questioning, bgwonhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Changkyun starts having... questionable dreams about his best friend, Jooheon, he begins to question something about himself he'd never questioned before...





	1. Chapter 1

“Dude,” Jooheon shout-whispers, chuckling behind a hand. Changkyun glances over at his hyung suspiciously, knowing exactly from his tone what he’s going to ask. Just as expected, the older is holding a vial of a highly questionable fluorescent blue liquid.

Changkyun immediately shakes his head adamantly, remembering the last time Jooheon had gotten a brilliant idea. He most certainly cannot afford to end up in the principal’s office _again_ this month.

“No, hyung,” he whispers back with pursed lips. Their teacher passes by, and both duck their heads down instinctively to pretend they’re glancing at their notes.

“ _C_ _ome_ _on_ , _Kyunnie_ ,” Jooheon says in an overly sweet tone that sets Changkyun’s teeth on edge. He tightens his grip on his own pencil, kneading his lips together anxiously. He hates it when Jooheon uses that tone, it’s one he can never say no to… “I’m just trying to explore more in my science class… What harm could that do?”

“Plenty,” Changkyun insists without hesitation.

“ _Shh_ ,” a familiar, annoyed tone insists from behind. They turn to see their student body president, Kihyun, glaring at them behind his thick-rimmed glasses. Jooheon and Changkyun merely turn back around to face their own table, rolling their eyes at their hyung’s typical behavior.

“Nothing too bad happened last time,” Jooheon continues to defend, though granted his voice is a bit lower now. “Besides, the principal _loves_ us. We could never get into too much trouble.”

“We can’t use that as an escape policy every time,” Changkyun tells him. “That won’t last us much longer if we keep relying on it.”

“So you’re saying you _don’t_ want to know what happens if we mix this into… whatever this is?” Jooheon asks with a mischievous glint in his eye. Changkyun scoffs at this, unable to find it very surprising that his hyung actually has no idea what they’re doing despite their teacher having explained it enough that a five-year-old would understand. The younger can’t bring himself to tell the older that no, he did not, in fact, want to know what would happen. Though, that’d be such a bold-faced lie he knows he wouldn’t be able to pull it off.

He heaves a sigh in defeat, and Jooheon knows he’s won. They glance simultaneously over to their teacher to make sure the older woman isn’t watching. Luckily, she’s too busy re-explaining the process to the goofballs of the class, Hoseok and Minhyuk, who were too busy to listen before giggling at their own antics. Jooheon and Changkyun then look back at the vial.

Jooheon doesn’t even pause in hesitation before pouring the whole thing into the boiling beaker on the burner in front of them. A low chuckle escapes his lips as he does, an unreadable light shining in his eyes, and Changkyun can’t help but match the conspiratory tone.

At first, nothing happens, and both boys stand from their stools and peer into the mouth of the beaker in an almost demanding fashion. Of course, that’s when the concoction decides to bubble up and explode through the top in an instant, painting the two students in a deep blueish shade.

“Lee Jooheon! Im Changkyun!”

The two turn to face their irate teacher, both removing their splattered safety goggles to fully see her fuming expression. She can only fling out an index finger towards the door. The boys nod in understanding as they shuffle from the room, not even risking staying there a moment longer to take off their probably-stained lab coats. 

 

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into that,” Changkyun mutters with his head hanging low. He can’t even begin to imagine what his parents are going to say. Well, more of what his eomma is going to say. His appa, he feels, will be proud that he broke out of the classroom mold to try out something new. A silent kind of proud, mind you, but proud nonetheless. 

“Come on, Kyunnie,” Jooheon says with a chuckle, slapping his hand down onto the younger’s back jokingly. “That was great!”

“That was dangerous,” Changkyun argues. “We had no idea what we were putting into that mixture… What if it had caught fire? What if it had created some poisonous gas? What if—?”

“The teacher wouldn’t have put anything _actually_ dangerous into a classroom,” Jooheon interrupts with a sigh. “Why would she? She can preach about caution all she wants, but if she were to put something that powerful into the lab she could lose her job because of kids like us.” He sighs, pulling the younger into a half-hug and out of his crouched-over stupor.

“I guess it was kind of fun…” Changkyun mumbles, leaning into the older’s touch instinctively. His head is pushed about by the rising and falling of Jooheon’s chest, the deep rumblings of a chuckle bringing a smile to his face.

“It was that, Kkungie. It was that.”

 

Changkyun and Jooheon are taken home soon after their parents arrive at the school. They spend the rest of the day doing nothing more than playing video games, sitting cross-legged in front of the television in Changkyun’s bedroom with blank expressions plastered on their faces. Neither are even vaguely aware of their phones blowing up with texts from their friends about the outcome of the principal’s office.

Finally, Changkyun checks his phone once dinner time rolls around, and he can’t help but chuckle at the different theories from the others.

“Kihyun-hyung thinks our eommas killed us,” he tells Jooheon with a smirk, laughing breathily at his screen. Jooheon ‘hmmphs’, laughing as well.

“Just because that’s what he’d do if he were our eomma,” he says with a knowing glance, “that doesn’t mean ours would do that.” Changkyun nods at this, sighing as he tosses his phone to the side and reclines against his bed. He glances over at the clock on his nightstand, poking out his lower lip at noting how late it is.

“I guess my parents are gonna be getting home super late again,” he grumbles. He stands, stretching as if it isn’t a big deal despite the both of them knowing how much it truly bothers him. Jooheon watches his dongsaeng, chewing on the inside of his left cheek thoughtfully. He knows his parents wouldn’t like it if he stayed over at a friend’s house the same night he’d got sent to the principal’s office with said friend… but he absolutely hates the idea of Changkyun spending the night alone.

So, fully knowing he’ll face the consequences the next day, he sends his eomma a text explaining the situation and that he won’t be getting home that night, and gets up as well. He then goes to Changkyun’s drawer in which he keeps pajamas, and begins changing out of his school uniform.

“Wh-What’re you—?”

“I’m staying the night,” Jooheon tells him, turning to flash him a genuine smile as he begins unbuttoning his shirt. He sees the blush dusting Changkyun’s cheeks, but he doesn’t think anything of it. The kid blushes sometimes over the most random of things. He turns back around to continue changing, which Changkyun is grateful for. He takes the moment of reprieve to take a deep breath, calming himself.

“I’ll go see if there’s anything to eat,” he mumbles thickly, doing his best to not be affected by Jooheon’s near-half-nudity despite himself. He then scurries from the room without waiting for a response, though he knows fully well there isn’t anything in the fridge to eat. So, he’ll just wait a minute to get his bearings and order a pizza. 

_God_ , he thinks with a heavy sigh. He thinks of how close he’d been to a nearly-shirtless Jooheon, how intriguing such a thought is to him. He’ll admit, he had dreamt of such a thing occurring. 

Jooheon, shirtless, walking up from behind and hugging him close. He’d whisper sinful things in his ear, his breath tickling his skin in the most teasing of ways…

_Stop it, Changkyun_ , he tells himself, shoving such images out of his mind. _There’s no reason to think like that. For one, I’m not gay. Secondly, it’s Jooheon-hyung of all people!_ _I’ve known him since I was, like, three! I can’t be thinking that way about him!!_

He goes in search of a phone, absolutely refusing to allow such images to invade his mind while the boy in question is in his house. He just has to keep such thoughts away for a single night.

_Just one night without that dream_ , he silently prays. _Just one night, please. That’s all I ask_.

A request, he finds out, is apparently just too much to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

The night goes well, for the most part. They watch some crappy TV, eat pizza and ice cream, and talk about the homework they should be doing instead of these other things. They go to bed pretty late, but since it’s a Friday neither really care.

Changkyun had begun to fall asleep in Jooheon’s arms on the couch, which is what causes him to drag them both back to Changkyun’s room. He scoots in under the covers next to his dongsaeng, who cuddles up next to him in his sleep and hugs him tightly like a body pillow. It’s something he’s done many times in the past, which is why he can’t figure out exactly why it now gives him butterflies.

He holds the younger close, allowing Changkyun to use his chest as a pillow, and falls asleep soon after.

  
Changkyun awakens the next morning, a certain pressure built up in boxers. He bites his lower lip, absolutely hating yet again having morning wood. It’s been a persistent issue since his dreams of Jooheon had begun. He presses his body against the nearest thing, wrapping his legs around whatever is close to him. Last he remembers, he’d fallen asleep on the couch, so he’s fairly certain this is nothing more than a throw pillow. He sighs, pushing up against the assumed-pillow even more for even the slightest bit of relief.

“Um… Changkyunnie?”

Changkyun freezes, eyes flashing open in an instant as he scrambles back. He bumps into a wall, his covers falling off him as he moves frantically to separate himself. His cheeks burn in utter embarrassment as Jooheon stares at him, seeming a bit confused by what had just happened.

“G-Good morning hyung,” Changkyun stutters out, at a loss for what else to say. After all, he’d missed the guide on how to greet your best friend for who which you’ve just gotten morning wood… Though, granted, he absolutely refuses to acknowledge he didn’t gotten this way because of his dream.

No, it’s just hormones.

“I’m gonna go downstairs,” Jooheon says, his tone a bit too casual. “You know, to see if there’s anything to eat and all. You go ahead and take a shower and take care of uh… everything.” His eyes shoot down to the tent Changkyun is currently pitching, lingering for a moment too long—in Changkyun’s opinion—before leaving the room.

The second after the bedroom door closes, Changkyun throws himself back down onto his bed with a loud groan. He covers his face with his hands, hoping to block out this dreadful morning from his mind. He cannot believe he’d just done that, popped a boner and pushed it up against Jooheon, freaked out his best friend with said boner by pushing up against him… _while sighing the tiniest little sigh he’s ever sighed before_.

 _This is the worst morning of my life_ , he mentally whines, absolutely hating his life in this moment, _and I haven’t even gotten out of bed_.

He shoves himself up to get into the shower, knowing he needs to take care of this as soon as possible so as to keep Jooheon from getting suspicious.

  
Jooheon finds some eggs, leftover rice, and kimchi. He pauses, pursing his lips. Sure, he can make eggs. He’s never done it before, but he’s seen Kihyun do it before in home-ec… once…

So, sure, he can make eggs.

As he cracks the white oval objects in question into the bowl, he can’t help but chuckle as he thinks of how flustered Changkyun had been before. Of course, it’s understandable to an extent. He feels he’d be pretty shocked, too, if he were in the younger’s place. Besides, it isn’t as if he’d never woken up in such a state before. It’s just one of those fun little things that comes with puberty.

Though, it does cause him to question just what the younger had been dreaming about to bring about such a response. That had been…um… _quite_ the sizeable response, indeed.

  
“Hyung.”

Jooheon jumps, whirling around to face his dongsaeng. He hadn’t realized Changkyun had walked in already. His dark brown hair is stringy and clings to his head for dear life, so it’s obvious he’s taken a shower. The younger leans against the wall and crosses his arms over his chest.

“You’re cooking?” he asks with a raised brow. “You sure that’s the best idea, hyung? Last time you cooked, the cake exploded in the oven. The school had to get a replacement.”

“These are eggs, not a cake,” Jooheon fires back jokingly. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this. Now stop questioning your hyung and sit down at the table.” Jooheon glances back at the stove, his heart quickening a bit at seeing the blackened food in the pan. He moves it around a bit cautiously, unsure if that’ll help. Luckily, it seems that not all of it is burned, so he gladly covers up what has been ruined by what’s simply… charred, he guesses, when he plates it.

Changkyun stares down at his plate, poking at his eggs with his chopsticks. He pouts over at the older, eyes begging.

“You obviously can’t handle eggs, either.”

Jooheon rolls his eyes, and lightly hits Changkyun on the back of the head.

“Just eat them, dude,” he tells him, shoving a mouthful of egg passed his own lips. He nearly gags at how tasteless it is—god, how could he have forgotten to add in salt and pepper??—but he doesn’t let the younger know. In fact, he even manages to hum in delight at how awful his own cooking is. Changkyun gives him a very unimpressed look, but takes a hesitant bite of the eggs anyway.

Never having been one apt to hiding how he really feels, Changkyun gags on the bite in a second, and very clearly has to force the crumbling, bland mass of what he knows used to be eggs down his throat. But, he still eats it without verbally complaining, and Jooheon knows that’s the best he can hope for.

Still, while he watches Changkyun choke on what he had cooked a bit too dramatically, he can’t help but think of some kind of revenge.

“Kyunnie,” he says, pasting a confident smirk on his face, “no homo, but earlier it looked like you have a pretty big dick. I’m impressed.”

Changkyun legitimately does choke on his eggs this time, signified by how he beats his chest to try and dislodge the food somehow. It takes him at least a whole minute to recompose himself, and a whole other for Jooheon to finally stop laughing at him. Changkyun scowls at his hyung, though he’s grateful for the laughter, for it helps Changkyun keep his wildly blushing cheeks hidden until his embarrassment subsides.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“He complimented your… what?” Kihyun asks, utterly confused as to what the sophomore is telling him. Changkyun huffs out an annoyed breath, shifting from foot to foot in a nervous little dance as his gaze drifts up to the ceiling. He presses his lips together, and flicks his tongue out slightly to wet them as he tries to muster up the courage to yet again say what Jooheon had told him earlier that day.

“My… My… Hyung, please don’t make me say it again.” Kihyun purses his lips, pushing out an amused breath at Changkyun’s frazzled expression.

“Sorry, Kkungie,” Kihyun sighs as he tries hard not to become too distracted as he cooks and talks at the same time. “I gotta say… No matter how you spin it, that’s pretty gay.”

Changkyun groans out in frustration, for that had been exactly what he did _not_ want to hear. He slumps down to the floor, sliding against the cabinets and shoving his face in his hands in exasperation. He most certainly does not want to even begin to entertain the notion that Jooheon could somehow swing that way, not when isn’t even too sure on his own sexuality yet. He’d always been positive about his heterosexuality, but now, after these continued dreams and waking up next to Jooheon _with a boner_ …

Well, it’s caused him to reevaluate a lot of things.

“ _Hyung_ ,” he whines through his hands, “that isn’t helping.” He hears Kihyun’s familiar chuckle once more, and the continued stirring of whatever the hell it is the older is cooking now. He swears, this guy just lives in the kitchen. Whenever he calls to ask if he can come over to rant about what it is that’s bothering him, Kihyun is cooking something. How does he even keep enough food in this house to cook so constantly? Where does he even store all this food?

“So,” Kihyun finally says, sitting down beside the younger, “what’re you going to do about it?” He hands Changkyun a banana, which the younger takes with a pout and aggressively peels to eat. He shoves it past his lips and to take an oversized bite as he shrugs.

“What can I do?” he asks, sounding very much defeated as he leans against the older. “Is there anything I _should_ do?”

“Only if you like him like that,” his hyung tells him, tilting his head to rest it atop Changkyun’s. “Do you?”

There’s no judgment in his voice, no sign of a held breath to learn once and for all the younger’s sexual orientation. Each of the others had gone through this in one way or another during their sophomore years, so Kihyun had honestly been expecting it. After all, Hoseok and Minhyuk had discovered their true feelings for each other during _their_ second year, and have been happily screwing around ever since. Not that that’s _all_ they do, but it certainly isn’t lost on the others how much they do get up to their dirty business.

Changkyun’s undying silence serves as all the response Kihyun needs. The older sighs, and wraps a consoling arm around his dongsaeng’s shoulders.

“You don’t have to answer right now, Kkungie,” he tells him softly. “Just take your time figuring everything out. No one’s rushing you.”

Changkyun smiling gratefully, so very thankful for his hyung in this moment. Kihyun always knows just what to say to make him feel better. It’s a talent that he’s never even hoped to develop, for he’s always believed himself to be much too awkward yet also blunt to be able to do so.

“Thanks, hyung,” he mumbles, snuggling closer to the older. Kihyun hums and pats Changkyun’s shoulder, eyes flitting around the room to keep from focusing too hard on his adorable dongsaeng.

 

Jooheon sighs as he throws himself onto Minhyuk’s bed, staring thoughtfully up at the ceiling. Minhyuk’s too busy cackling at what he’s just admitted to to be of much help. He should’ve known this would happen. He should’ve gone to Hyunwoo, or maybe even Kihyun. Either would’ve been better than this snarky son of a—

“Did you _really_ start out a compliment with ‘no homo’??” Minhyuk demands amidst his chuckles. Jooheon glances down to scowl at Minhyuk’s reaction.

“Yes, hyung, I did,” he confirms, his monotone making it extremely clear just how unamused he is. Minhyuk sighs, wiping at an imaginary tear falling from his eye.

“God, Jooheonney,” Minhyuk sighs as he attempts to regain some composure, “that’s so stupid. There’s no way a compliment like _that_ can come off as hetero.”

“I was just trying to mess with him,” Jooheon defends, willfully ignoring how embarrassed he feels at his earlier words. He can’t believe he’d said that to Changkyun, or how sincere he’d been when saying it despite his intention. Changkyun’s dick had been… surprisingly large. Not that he’d imagined in his wakeless nights the size of the younger’s genitalia, mind you, it’s just…

 _God, this feels weird_ , he thinks in aggravation as he tries to make sense of it all. _It shouldn’t feel weird. Guys can comment on other guys’ dick-sizes, no matter what hyung says. It’s not as if I like Kkungie like that or anything… For one, I’m straight. Secondly, he’s, like, a little brother. Only the same age as me. And way cuter than my real little brother. And that pops boners while sleeping in the same bed as me. But, yeah, totally not looking at him like that. Cause, I’m not gay… Totally not gay…_

“Sounds like you meant it, too, though,” Minhyuk points out mercilessly. At Jooheon’s indignant spluttering, Minhyuk rolls his eyes as he adds, “Jooheonney, that kind of compliment is _too specific_ to just be teasing. I don’t care what you say, you liked what you saw. Now all that’s left is admitting to it so that the two youngest of the group can finally get together like we’ve all expected.”

“Like we’ve all what?!” Jooheon demands, bolting up from his position. Minhyuk covers his mouth with both his hands, giving the perfect look of a deer caught in headlights.

“Nothing, Jooheonney!” Minhyuk insists, giggling almost conspiratorially. Jooheon groans in frustrations, pouting.

“How many times have I told you hyungs to not talk about my love life??”

“We wouldn’t if you _had_ one!”

 

Jooheon groans again, this time standing from the bed and leaving his friend’s bedroom. He’d put off going home long enough by now. After all, he’s had just about as much of his meddling friends as he can at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

The next Monday morning, Jooheon waits with a nervous heart for Changkyun, Minhyuk, and Kihyun to meet him at the end of their street for them all to walk to school. The others all lived further away, though in the same apartment complex, so they had to take a bus to school. These four, however, are fortunate to be able to save the money from that daily fare with their own feet.

He isn’t too sure why he’s nervous. Maybe it’s because he’s been ignoring Minhyuk’s texts all weekend, too aggravated with the older to put up with his flimsy excuses. Or, maybe it could be because he knows Changkyun had run to tell Kihyun what he’d said that morning, and he’s frustrated that the younger had run immediately to their hyung… Or, maybe, just maybe, he’s frustrated with Changkyun because he hasn’t heard from the younger since the incident… the joke… the… whatever the hell it was.

Jooheon honestly can’t tell at this point how he had meant it, his pubescent brain working on overdrive ever since he’d left Changkyun’s house that Saturday.

He’d even had a dream the night before about Changkyun. They’d been kissing on Jooheon’s bed, the sheets crumpling up as they moved this way and that for the best angles. It had been just them, together, getting closer and closer until there hadn’t even been room to breathe… and that had been okay to Jooheon.

Of course, this morning he’d awoken in a sweat, pitching a tent of his own at the mere notion of what would’ve happened next if he hadn’t have woken up.

He presses his lips together, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head in an effort to get the thoughts from before out of his mind. It’d taken a while in the shower to get himself back to normal, and he doesn’t relish the thought of all that work being undone as soon as he sees the younger. Other than the fact of it being just outright annoying, he also doesn’t want to have to deal with a boner for the first half of day at school. He’d done it before, and no thank you. It’s no fun, no fun at all.

“Jooheon-ah!”

Jooheon turns on his heel, his expression becoming tighter at seeing Changkyun walking up, yes, but sticking close to Kihyun’s heel. Jooheon pushes on a smile, though, knowing how severe his expression can be if he doesn’t keep it in check. And, judging by Changkyun’s obvious anxiety, he knows he has to put the younger at ease around him somehow.

He doesn’t know why Changkyun has taken it so personally, anyway. It was just a joke, for crying out loud… right?

“Hey, hyung, Kyunnie,” Jooheon greets, making sure to stay where he is so as to not scare Changkyun off. The two come to a stop in front of Jooheon, though Changkyun still keeps pretty close to Kihyun’s side. Jooheon tries to pretend that he doesn’t notice, though he’s never been much of an actor, well, ever.

“Wait up!”

All three turn to see Minhyuk sprinting to keep up with them. He dramatically bends over upon reaching them, and holds up a hand as if to ask for a moment as he heaves in air.

“A beanie already, hyung?” Jooheon asks Kihyun, completely ignoring Minhyuk’s theatrics to glance up pointedly at the knit-beanie shoved down onto the older’s head. Kihyun pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose defiantly.

“Why not?” he asks, also reaching up to readjust his beanie ever so slightly. “It’s getting cooler out. Soon enough, it’ll be time to start wearing fluffy sweaters and winter coats.” Jooheon can only hum at this, unable to share the older’s clear excitement for the cold weather. He’d always been one to get sick during the winter, so the less of the cold months he’d have to suffer through the better.

“Okay,” Minhyuk says excitedly, straightening up with a brilliant smile on his face, “I’m ready. Let’s go.” He then stomps forward as if on a mission without even bothering to wait for a response. Kihyun clicks his tongue disapprovingly at the his same-age friend’s brashness, and hurries to follow. Changkyun stays behind, watching Jooheon silently until the other gestures for them to follow as well.

 

It takes the two youngers a full two blocks and a couple minutes of the others’ constant bickering to feel at ease enough to speak. Every time Jooheon would feel as if he can finally attempt at a conversation, he’d glance at Changkyun silently fiddling with his fingers and feel guilty all over again. He hadn’t realized his joke had made the younger so uncomfortable… He knows now he should apologize, absolutely hating this side of Changkyun. This is how he acts around strangers at parties and school dances, not his childhood friend.

“Eo _mmaaaaaaa_ ,” Minhyuk whines nasally, pulling away from Kihyun’s fiddling. The whine had pulled Jooheon out of his silent stupor, and he takes the chance to look over at Changkyun once more.

“Your tie is a mess!” Kihyun insists, reaching towards Minhyuk again to fix his clothing. The typical behavior brings a small smile to Changkyun’s face, the first one Jooheon had seen all morning, and he takes the chance.

“Kkungie,” Jooheon mutters. He knows Changkyun heard him, though, judging by his faltering grin. “I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I’d only meant to tease you, but you seem really put off by it. I didn’t mean to make you feel so on-edge…”

“I-It’s okay, hyung,” Changkyun tells him, glancing around nervously. Jooheon puffs out an annoyed breath at this, knowing it’s very much not okay.

“No, it’s not,” he says bluntly. “You’re stuttering. You only do that when you’re anxious. _And_ you haven’t looked at me once all morning… You hate me now, don’t you?” He knows his last sentence is pathetic-sounding to casual ears, but to Changkyun that kind of question brings out a laugh. Jooheon even adds a pout for a better effect.

Just as expected, a slight chuckle slips from Changkyun’s lips.

“Never,” he answers sincerely, glancing over at Jooheon finally. A small smile plays its way across his lips, and Jooheon can’t help but smile, as well. Though, granted, it’s more out of relief than anything else.

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable, anyway,” Changkyun continues, his voice possessing a certain casualness that puts Jooheon’s mind at ease. “I know this is gonna sound cheesy, but it wasn’t you, it’s me.” He pauses at hearing Jooheon’s laugh of disbelief, for which he presently punches the older in the shoulder for. “I’m serious!” he insists indignantly.

“ _Sure_ , Kyunnie,” Jooheon says teasingly. Changkyun rolls his eyes, pouting in annoyance.

“It’s just something that I need to figure out…” he continues vaguely, earning a raised brow from the older.

“Okay…” is all he says in return, all air of joking dissipated. He wants to ask just what exactly it is he needs to figure out, if it means they can’t hang out again before he figures it out or if he needs space, but he doesn’t press his dongsaeng for now. He’ll just go with the flow, he decides. As an aspiring rapper, he’s very good at doing that… he hopes.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hyung?” Changkyun mumbles nervously, chewing on his lower lip. Hoseok glances up from his laptop, and smiles brilliantly at the younger.

“What is it, Kkungie?”

The barista comes by to drop off their food and drinks, which causes Changkyun’s lips to seal up once more. Hoseok heaves a sigh, though he doesn’t press the boy to go on until the barista leaves. Changkyun takes a long drink of cola, as if steeling himself for what he’s about to ask. It’s something he’s never wondered before, but after the last few days of getting absolutely nowhere trying to figure things out on his own, he figures this is his next best bet. He’d have asked Minhyuk, but that blabbermouth would’ve been way too excited about his question to set his mind at ease.

“I…” he finally begins, his hands fiddling anxiously under the table with his oversized sleeves. “I was just wondering… How did you _know_?” Hoseok waits a moment for clarification as to what the boy could possibly mean, but none comes. He wracks his brain. He’s always been a bit of a ditz, and has relied on Minhyuk for keeping him up to date on what’s going on in the group. His boyfriend has hinted recently hinted at something beginning between their two youngest, but he hadn’t been able to get details yet.

However, he can put two and two together, and when taking into account the terrified light in the younger’s eyes, Hoseok can figure out exactly what he means.

“Oh,” he mutters, eyes widening in realization. “Well…” He struggles to figure out quite how to word it. “I’m not too sure, Kkungie. I mean, I guess it all started when I first started going through puberty.” He chuckles at this, remembering when he had begun that process in his life. “I’ve always had an idea about being gay, but the dreams I think is what really sealed the deal for me.”

“Dreams?” Changkyun asks, his heartbeat quickening. He licks his lips nervously, images of his own Jooheon-centered dreams flashing to the forefront of his mind. He blushes despite himself, and he instinctively pulls up the collar of his turtleneck to hide it. “What uh… What were the dreams about?”

“I c-can’t go into _detail_!” Hoseok chuckles nervously, blushing himself now. He remembers all too clearly those dreams about Minhyuk from the day they’d begun, and quickly has to shove them from his mind. He makes a mental note to text Minhyuk as soon as he’s done where with Changkyun, both to report on what’s happened and to get a certain… _reward_ for his good work.

“But,” Hoseok adds, noting Changkyun’s fallen expression, “I can tell they’re pretty similar to the kinds of dreams you must be having right now to ask me that.” He tries for a small smile as his dongsaeng looks up at him in surprise, despite how proud he is of himself for his own words. Despite being a ditz, he can sometimes come up with some great lines.

 

Changkyun leaves Hoseok soon after. He walks home with a lowered head, too lost in thought to pay much attention to where he’s going… or to realize there’s a car barreling towards him that shows no sign of stopping.

“ _Changkyun-ah_!”

Changkyun glances up, and sees nothing but headlights.

Next thing he knows, he’s watching the car pass by him from the sidewalk. He looks around slowly around him, unsure what’s just happened. His mind feels as if it’s made of molasses, despite his heart pounding in his chest. Jooheon’s beside him, looking like he could either slap him or kiss him, his hand tightly holding onto the younger’s arm.

“Hyung?”

“The _hell_ were you thinking??” Jooheon demands, pulling Changkyun in for a tight embrace. “You know better than to just step out in the middle of the street like that…

“S-Sorry, hyung,” Changkyun apologizes instantly, his arms coming to hug the younger back. “I… I wasn’t looking. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Obviously,” Jooheon sighs, pulling away a bit to examine Changkyun’s face. His face seems a bit thinner, and the bags under his eyes have bags of their own. It’s been a couple weeks since Jooheon had decided to go ahead and give Changkyun his space to figure out what he needs to. Granted, in that time, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the younger.

His dreams about the younger had worsened, and he’s pretty sure now that he’s gay. After all, being screwed into oblivion by your childhood friend isn’t exactly the most hetero of things to fantasize about. He’d also found himself daydreaming in the middle of class about what it’d be like to kiss him. What it’d feel like to just hold him close, to have the taste of Changkyun’s lips remaining in his mouth for hours on end.

So, yeah. He’s pretty sure he isn’t straight.

However, he isn’t going to push his sudden feelings on the younger until he’s ready, until he’s figured out what he needs to. After all, he doesn’t want to add to Changkyun’s plate. It’s apparent that whatever it is that he’s been thinking about is incredibly important to him, so he doesn’t want to distract him from it by distracting him for his own gain.

As he takes in Changkyun’s appearance, Jooheon can’t help but move a stray hair from the younger’s face. He doesn’t even realize he’s done it until it’s too late. He quickly separates fully from the younger, clearing his throat.

“Are you okay?” he asks, shoving his hands into his pockets to keep them to himself. Changkyun nods quickly, clearly unable to meet the other’s eyes. Jooheon puffs out an annoyed breath at himself, hating this growing divide between him and the younger. He can’t help but blame himself. After all, he’s the one that decided to give him space…

But, not anymore.

“Come on,” he says suddenly, grabbing Changkyun by the hand and pulling him down the sidewalk.

“Wh-Where are w-we going??” Changkyun demands, pulling against the younger’s grip even though he knows it's no use. When Jooheon gets like this, there’s no stopping him.

“I was going to a new arcade that’s just opened up,” Jooheon answers, glancing over to shoot him a blazing smile. “You’re coming with me.”

Changkyun presses his lips together, eyes widening to the point of becoming mere discs in shock. He doesn’t know what’s worse, how excited he is about the sudden turn of events, or how nice it feels to just hold Jooheon’s hand.


	6. Chapter 6

“Dude, you suck at this.”

Changkyun pouts, though he doesn’t dare glance away from the screen. Jooheon’s currently beating him hard at the shooting game they’re playing, and he doesn’t need any more distractions. He doesn’t even bother verbally responding, for Jooheon’s snarky laughter merely serving to light a fire under his ass to wrack as many points as possible till the end.

Finally, the games ends, and Changkyun is in hold of a substantial amount of more points than the older. He smirks over at Jooheon in victory.

“Dude, _you_ suck at this,” he mocks, doing his best faux-Jooheon impression. Jooheon stares blankly at his dongsaeng, very much not impressed.

“Don’t mock your hyung,” he tells him, though in a joking-enough manner so that Changkyun knows he really didn’t anger him. He lightly hits Changkyun on the back of the head to emphasize his own words, but the younger overreacts and rubs the back of his head to get some sympathy. Of course, Jooheon immediately feels bad, but he won’t let Changkyun know that.

They walk away from the game and meander aimlessly through the aisles of multicolored flashing lights and screaming adolescents. There’s an obvious dance battle going on at the giant DDR platform, but Jooheon and Changkyun steer clear of that mess. There’s enough people cheering on the two competitors, and they’d much rather find the snack counter.

They find the food area with relative ease, and order a pizza to share. As they sit down and eat, Jooheon becomes much too distracted with the cute way Changkyun slurps up the melted cheese to be able to eat properly.

“So, uh,” Changkyun suddenly mumbles, gulping his last bite down a bit slower than he had his other pieces. “I wanna say thanks for how you saved me earlier. You know, with the car and everything.”

Jooheon tries to muster up some suave thing to say in return, like the hero would in a drama, but he can’t think of anything. He’s too enamored with the single string of cheese that lingers on Changkyun’s plump lips. He finds himself leaning forward, tilting the younger’s face upward ever so slightly, and wiping it off with his thumb. He sucks the cheese off said thumb before he even realizes what he’s doing. He pretends as if it’s nothing, though, despite Changkyun choking on his drink in surprise.

Changkyun watches Jooheon with an unreadable gaze as he straightens up, his eyes cold and calculating. Jooheon squirms a bit, nervous for what the younger will possibly say.

“No homo,” he says, his voice surprisingly steady when paired with his shaking pupils, “but that was pretty cool.”

“No homo,” Jooheon replies almost immediately, leaning forward once again, “but next time I think I’ll just kiss you, instead.” He doesn’t know why he says it. What had happened to waiting until Changkyun figured his stuff out? What had happened to giving him time?

Well, that had all been flung out the window when Changkyun had begun to gaze at him with that hazy look in his eye, which only reminds Jooheon of his dreams.

Changkyun stares at his hyung, knowing exactly what he wants to say but unsure if he has the balls to say it. He _wants_ Jooheon to kiss him, he really does. He hasn’t even decided whether or not he’s gay, but he knows he’d be the happiest teen in the world if his best friend kissed him right now…

“No homo,” Changkyun finds himself saying as he leans in as well, “but I kinda want you to.”

That’s all Jooheon needs to hear.

He reaches forward once more, holding Changkyun by the jaw, and presses their lips together for a sweet, simple peck. Changkyun takes control, though, as the older attempts to pull away, and uses the opportunity to live out one of his more simple fantasies. He leans forward to apply more pressure against the older boy’s lips, a hand coming up to tangle itself in Jooheon’s hair. He takes a chance and nibbles on Jooheon’s lower lip questioningly. The older seems all too eager to open his mouth and allow his dongsaeng in, a small moan escaping him at the sensation.

  
“Um… Excuse me?”

Jooheon and Changkyun separate for the first time in who-knows-how-long. They glance over to see an employee shuffling anxiously on his feet and wringing his hands together.

“Sorry to interrupt,” the boy who looks to be around their age says, “but, if you’re done eating now, we really need this table. Our after-dinner rush is going to start soon…”

Jooheon glances around for his phone in surprise to check the time. Surely it isn’t that late already.

“Okay,” Changkyun replies for them as he gives the worker a nod. Jooheon pulls his phone from his pocket, and his eyes widen at realizing that it is indeed that time already.

Time flies when you’re making out with your childhood friend, he guesses.

The younger’s eyes are clouded over, his pupils blown. Jooheon can’t help but chuckle at this. The familiar sound seems to bring the younger out of his stupor, which is signified by how his cheeks begin to blaze a bright red. He blinks repeatedly, presses his lips together, and quickly slides out of the sticky booth. Jooheon hurries to follow, though it’s a bit hard due to how fast his dongsaeng is running out of the arcade.

“Changkyunnie!”

“S-S-Sorry, hyung,” Changkyun tells him over his shoulder, though he still doesn’t quite meet Jooheon’s gaze. “I have to get home. I… Sorry.”

Jooheon huffs out an exasperated breath as he watches the younger’s retreating back.

_Great going, Jooheon. You’ve really screwed up now._


	7. Chapter 7

Changkyun lies in bed that night, staring through the dark at his all-too-familiar ceiling. Glow-in-the-dark stickers stare back at him judgingly with their fading light for making out with his best friend earlier today… Or, at least, that’s how it feels to the teen.

The boy sighs, flopping onto his side in aggravation. He blindly grabs for his phone in the dark, and presses his lips together in defeat as he goes through his contact list. It’s short, so it doesn’t take long to find the name in question.

The phone rings and rings, and Changkyun is about to give up. It is kind of late, he’ll admit, but the older should still be up… He’s honestly about to admit defeat, but then his hyung finally picks up.

  
“Honestly, hyung,” Kihyun sighs, shaking his head at the older. Hyunwoo glances over at him with that terribly adorable Buddha-smile of his.

“What?” he asks cutely, holding his hand out invitingly. Kihyun chuckles as he puts down the third bowl of snacks of the night only to rest his hand in the older’s. Hyunwoo gently pulls him into his lap, a place in which Kihyun makes himself comfortable all too well. The younger can’t help but smile brilliantly as he wraps his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck.

“You’ve certainly brightened up since beginning at your university, hyung,” Kihyun comments teasingly, leaning forward to press their foreheads together.

“It’s easier to deal with than high school,” Hyunwoo replies. “Not nearly as much judgment, ya know?” Kihyun hums, knowing all too well the judgments Hyunwoo have faced in that past—mainly from his parents, granted—and he knows how much the older is to be out of that toxic situation. Though, not nearly as happy as he is for his love to finally be living happily. Now he doesn’t have to worry nearly as much.

Hyunwoo’s arms come up to wrap around the younger’s waist, and holds him even closer. Kihyun holds onto his boyfriend, delighted to just hold him close. A bubble of fluffy joy surrounds them, and all Kihyun wants is for this moment to never end.

Sadly, though, his ringtone suddenly blares through the air, bursting their bubble all too soon.

Kihyun sighs heavily, and regretfully pulls away to answer the call. Though, he makes sure to not leave Hyunwoo’s lap, which is honestly his most favorite place in the world. His brow creases, though, at seeing it’s his most favorite dongsaeng.

“Kkungie?” Kihyun answers, brow creasing as he speaks. Hyunwoo frowns in concern, a hand already moving to draw soothing circles into his boyfriend’s back. He knows how worried Kihyun can get about the sophomore, so he tries to do his best to keep him grounded.

“I…” Changkyun mumbles, sounding very much at a loss for what to say. Kihyun’s eyes begin to flit this way and that, wondering just why his dongsaeng is obviously so distressed. Hyunwoo raises a questioning brow, and Kihyun can only shake his head in confusion.

“Jooheon-hyung and I kissed at the arcade today.”

Kihyun sucks in a breath through his teeth at the younger’s words, eyes widening in shock.

“You what?” he asks, finally disembarking from his perch on the older’s lap. He leans forward, staring hard at the coffee table in front of him. “When? How? Does this mean you—?”

“I don’t know!” Changkyun bursts out, making Kihyun feel guilty for firing off question after question. “I… I don’t even know why I did it. He said that he wanted to kiss me, and I told him I wanted him to, and then he did, and then we were getting kicked out of the arcade! That stupid pizza!” Kihyun has absolutely no idea what the younger is talking about now. It’s obvious that the younger is currently spiraling down a tunnel of panic, and Kihyun glances over at Hyunwoo helplessly.

“Take a deep breath,” he tells Changkyun. “Just start again, but from the beginning.” Changkyun does as he’s told, and Kihyun takes the opportunity to tell Hyunwoo what’s happening. “Yeobo,” he whispers, holding a hand over the mic of his phone so the younger won’t hear, “I’m sorry, but Kkungie really needs—”

“It’s okay, Kihyunnie,” Hyunwoo tells him, smiling gently. He then leans forward, pressing a kiss to the younger’s temple. “I’m going to bed. Come join me when you’re done.” Kihyun smiles gratefully at the older, and halts Hyunwoo in his movements only long enough to give him a proper goodnight kiss on his lips before allowing him to leave.

  
Changkyun, oblivious to what’s happened on their end, then dives into a full retelling of what’s transpired that day between himself and Jooheon. Kihyun manages to keep his interjections to a minimum, only bursting out once at the beginning when Changkyun admits to nearly getting hit by a car. Though, at Changkyun’s albeit cute whine, he presses his lips together in order to contain himself until he’s sure the younger is done. By then, there’s only one burning question left in his mind.

“So, does this mean you’ve figured out… how you feel?” He isn’t too sure how else to word it, too worried the words ‘So have you figured out if you’re hetero or gay as a tangerine?’ not feeling right at all. Changkyun heaves in a deep breath, and Kihyun can see almost too clearly the younger chewing on his bottom lip.

“… Yeah,” Changkyun answers after a moment of silence, his voice sounding almost relieved. “Yeah, I think I have.”

“Then you need to tell Jooheonney,” Kihyun tells him. “And don’t wait! I can just see that boy staying up all night worrying about you.” Changkyun laughs for the first time in the hour-long conversation, and it brings a smile to his face.

“I know, hyung,” Changkyun says, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. Kihyun chuckles, shaking his head. “Thanks for listening. You always listen when I need to talk to someone. I… I really appreciate it.” Kihyun hums, standing to begin turning off the lights in Hyunwoo’s tiny apartment to finally join his love.

“Think nothing of it, dongsaeng,” Kihyun assures him. “Good night.” Changkyun hums in acknowledgment, and ends the call. Kihyun finally pulls the device from his ear and crawls into bed with his boyfriend, snuggling up close and smiling until he falls asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Changkyun waits anxiously at the usual meet-up spot for school the following Monday morning. He chews on his bottom lip as he runs through the small speech he’d prepared for the older boy in question, shuffling from foot to foot as he mutters through his teeth. He’d gotten there early, just in case Jooheon would, too, but no one had shown up yet.

He hasn’t heard from Jooheon since the arcade incident the Friday evening before, but he can’t really blame his hyung for being so distant. He’d have done the same thing in Jooheon’s shoes.

Finally, he hears a familiar set of footsteps approaching from behind, and he whirls around to see all three of his friends coming to join him.

“Morning, Kkungie,” Kihyun greets casually, smiling at him with an almost encouraging look in his eye as he passes him. Minhyuk teasingly winks and makes a kissy face at him, and Changkyun rolls his eyes at realizing the older knows, as well. Jooheon probably told him. Again, it isn’t as if he can penalize his hyung for that, since he had called Kihyun the night it happened, as well… Though, he’s got to admit, he doesn’t like the thought of Jooheon relying on someone else for emotional advice.

That’ll all change starting today.

Jooheon nods at him silently as he approaches, obviously trying to avoid his gaze. Though, if he had bothered to look up, he’d have seen Changkyun trying to give him a smile to set his mind at ease.

“Hyung,” Changkyun calls, very much not undeterred by Jooheon’s blatant attempt to keep some distance between them. Jooheon hums through sealed lips, and Changkyun can’t help but pout a little. Minhyuk and Kihyun pretend to be oblivious to what’s going on behind them, but it’s all a very bad act considering how their talking is kept to a minimum.

“I…” Changkyun tries to begin again, absolutely refusing to let Jooheon’s silence guilt him into abandoning his plan. “I’m sorry about the other day.” He pauses, unsure if he should elaborate. Though, judging by the rippling in Jooheon’s stature, he most certainly doesn’t.

“It’s okay, Changkyun-ah,” Jooheon sighs out, readjusting his backpack strap. It’s an obvious lie.

“It’s not that I didn’t like it, or that I didn’t want you to. I just—”

“It’s fine.”

The harsh tone in Jooheon’s voice causes Changkyun to visibly wince, and Jooheon can’t help but feel guilty for it. Though, he has to be like this now, he believes, for if he isn’t on his guard, he’ll do something to hurt the younger again. He doesn’t care what Minhyuk had said when he’d filled the older in on what had happened, he knows what he’d done had screwed up everything big time. Now, all that he can do is give the younger the space he needs, like he’d planned to do in the first place.

Granted, this is the last thing Changkyun wants right now, but Jooheon doesn’t know that. Yet.

“Hyung.”

Changkyun’s hand snaps out to grab onto Jooheon’s wrist. The other two pause for a moment out of instinct, unsure which hyung he had meant. Though, at seeing how the younger two are staring at each other with unsure eyes, they share a knowing glance and continue on their way.

“I see you finally let Hoseok-hyung dress you,” Kihyun comments as they walk off, smirking at Minhyuk’s straightened tie and freshly-ironed shirt. “It’s about time. Now I can finally stop nagging you about your clothes like your mother.”

“You’ll just find something else to nag me about…” Minhyuk grumbles. He glances over at his same-age friend once more, both knowing all too well how accurate his words are.

  
Changkyun is at a loss as to how to put this to the older, his speech flying out of his mind. He knows exactly what he should say, what he wants to say, what he needs to say, but just doesn’t know how anymore.

“I got the message yesterday,” Jooheon finally says, his eyes glued to the pavement. His voice is so defeated it breaks Changkyun’s heart to hear. “You don’t have to apologize, Kyunnie. I understand, and I won’t do anything like that again. I promise.”

“Hyung,” Changkyun sighs, his hand slipping down from Jooheon’s wrist to his hand. “It’s not that. You misunderstood. I—” He puffs out an aggravated breath, pressing his lips together. He just can’t bring himself to sincerely say what he he’d planned, it all sounding so awfully rehearsed and insincere now. That’s never been their style. No matter what’s happened, it’s always been lighthearted fun that’d gotten them through it.

 _God_ , he thinks in annoyance, _this has screwed everything up_.

He thinks back to when all this had begun, which he considers to be the morning a few weeks ago when Jooheon had complimented his dick. That had been when his dreams had become too much, had finally reached the point of no return… He remembers what Jooheon had told him that morning, and how they had spoken in the arcade… He finds himself smiling, knowing now exactly how to say what he wants.

“No homo,” he starts, finally causing Jooheon to glance up at him with bemused eyes, “but I like you as more than a friend, hyung. I want to be with you.”

“No homo,” Jooheon mumbles after a moment, and Changkyun is vaguely aware of the older’s hands grabbing onto his, “but I feel the same way, Changkyunnie.”

Changkyun’s heart feels as if it’ll burst. He smiles the most beautiful smile Jooheon has ever seen, and the older can’t help but take hold of his face and kiss him in delight. Changkyun’s arms circle around his hyung’s waist, just pulling him closer as he tries to revel in the moment. He prays that every morning can be like this, being kissed by this beautiful boy.

They separate all too soon, in Changkyun’s most humble opinion. He’s slightly breathless, adrenaline coursing through his veins as his skin becomes electrified wherever Jooheon touches him. Jooheon’s pupils are blown to three times their normal size, making quite the amusing sight in the older’s small eyes.

“Come on, Kkungie,” Jooheon mutters in a gentle voice. “We’d better get going, or else we might be late.” Changkyun nods quickly, allowing himself to be dragged along by the older boy towards the school once again, his smile absolutely refusing to leave him throughout the entirety of the day.

  
“I’m out of town for a month,” Hyungwon grumbles, pouting a bit as he glances around at his group of friends, “and everything’s changed. How could you guys allow all this to happen without me around??” He sits back in his seat with a defiant huff, his puffy lips puckering out in dismay. Kihyun chuckles breathily, shaking his head at his dongsaeng. Hyunwoo returns to the table with a tray of coffees from the counter, and slides into the place next to his boyfriend with a contented smile.

They’d come to this café to welcome Hyungwon back home, who’d been out of town with his parents. If he’d have known all this would happen in his absence, he’d have turned down the offer to go to Greece to expand their travel agency in an instant. After all, they’d been waiting for their two maknaes to get together for about as long as they’ve known them. For everyone on the outside, this has been a long time coming, and Hyungwon is extremely aggravated to have missed it.

“If it helps you feel any better,” Minhyuk interjects as he pulls Hoseok close to his side, “they didn’t start dating technically until last week.” Hoseok chuckles knowingly, and shrugs helplessly at Changkyun as he snuggles close to Minhyuk. Changkyun can’t help but laugh as well at the typically-possessive behavior, and leans his head on Jooheon’s shoulder with a cute little smile. Jooheon grins warmly at this, wrapping an arm around Changkyun’s shoulders happily.

“It most certainly does not,” Hyungwon replies as his gaze finally lands on the newest couple. He pushes his long, black hair back out of his face, looking a bit too stern for the youngers’ tastes. “Tell me everything from start to finish. Now.”

Changkyun and Jooheon share a glance at this, smirking almost at their own love story. They play with each other’s hands under the table, tangling and untangling their fingers together just to tangle them up once again. Their eyes shine with a light of pure, unadulterated happiness, the likes of which few will ever find in their lives. Changkyun nods at his hyung, prodding the older to answer for them. Jooheon nods as well, knowing full well he’ll pick up when Jooheon needs to stop for air.

“Well,” Jooheon sighs, turning finally to answer the question, “it all started when I complimented Kyunnie’s dick…”


	9. Epiloge - Five Months Later

“Dude,” Jooheon whispers to Changkyun in class the following Wednesday, a toothy grin spreading across his face. Changkyun glances over, though his smile falters at seeing the older’s expression. He heaves out a knowing sigh and shakes his head.

“No, hyung,” he replies, rolling his eyes at how typical this situation is. Their teacher passes by them, shooting them a suspicious glance. She knows all too well by now the antics these two can get into. Midterms had been such a disaster… Now, at least, the school year is nearly over, and she won’t have to deal with a fiasco like _that_ again.

“ _Come on, Kkungie_ ,” Jooheon whispers seductively in Changkyun’s ear. “You know you want to…” Changkyun’s mouth goes dry, and his mind starts going a million miles a minute as he thinks of all the things he really does wanna do with his hyung amidst the approaching summer heat by an abandoned river bank…

 _Shit_ , Changkyun thinks, pushing such thoughts away in order to refocus on denying his hyung, no matter how… hard it has become. He shifts in his seat, trying to put some distance in between himself and his boyfriend. Jooheon watches Changkyun’s incredibly obvious struggle, smirking knowingly. He chuckles under his breath, scooting close once more. He begins to run his fingers tantalizingly up and down the younger’s arm, and he swears Changkyun begins to tremble at the touch.

“ _Shh_ ,” Kihyun’s all-too-familiar tone whispers at them from behind. They glance back simultaneously only to roll their eyes at their hyung, to which the older responds by throwing his pencil at them. They turn back around to the front, only for Jooheon to continue whisper temptingly in his ear.

“Just this once, Kkungie?” Jooheon says, his breath tickling Changkyun’s ear. “Just this one last time? It’s the last chance we’d get to do something like this… _Please_? For me?” Changkyun puffs out an annoyed breath, though granted it sounds a bit more defeated than he’d intended. Jooheon laughs once more, this time a bit more victorious than need be.

“Fiiiiiine,” Changkyun relents, completely aware of how it’d been a losing battle all along. He could never say no to his hyung. “Just this one last time.” Jooheon nods, silently promising that it will indeed be the last time. He then pulls out the juice box in question, and glances around to make sure their teacher isn’t watching before flinging it to the front of the room. It collides with a satisfying thump against the back of Hyungwon’s head. Granted, that hadn’t been its intended target, but the sound it made had been much better than the one it’d have made if it had hit the blackboard up front.

 _Oh, God_ , Changkyun thinks. Hyungwon whirls around, a look of outright rage contorting his handsome features.

“ _Lee Jooheon!_ ” Hyungwon screams, irate. The teacher turns on her heel to see her favorite student’s hair currently clumping together in the sticky liquid. Her face begins to turn several shades of red as she flings a single index finger out towards the door.

  
“I can’t believe this…” Changkyun grumbles, rolling his eyes in annoyance. He stands beside the chair outside the principal’s office, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. “It’s the last day of school, hyung! And look at where we are!”

“You didn’t have to come with me, Kyunnie,” Jooheon tells him, lifting his head from his hands to shoot him a sweet smile as he adds, “but I’m glad you did.” Changkyun rolls his eyes once more, though this time with a noticeable less amount of aggravation. The office door suddenly opens, and their parents walk out of the room with Hyungwon following close behind. Jooheon immediately stands and bows so low his back is parallel to the floor.

“I’m so sorry again, hyung,” Jooheon says sincerely. “It was an accident, I swear, I—”

“It’s fine, Jooheonney,” Hyungwon tells him as he holds up a halting hand. “Really, I know it was an accident. I was just mad when it happened. Don’t worry about it.” Jooheon straightens up, sighing in relief. Changkyun bows to the parents present as well, hoping to stay in Jooheon’s parent’s good graces.

Not that that’s been an issue before. Jooheon has assured Changkyun through the months that his parents love the younger more than they do their own son, but he isn’t too sure how long that’ll be true once they find out about their relationship…

But, that’s a worry for another time. Not this summer. This summer they’ll just sit by the riverbank, have picnics, hang out every moment they can get…

 _Yeah_ , Changkyun thinks, staying back with Jooheon so they can leave the school together, _this summer’s gonna be great…_


End file.
